1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for generating auditory subliminal messages. More particularly, the invention relates to an auditory subliminal programming system that includes security coding and decoding and improved automatic gain control of the subliminal message signal. The programming system of the invention is particularly well adapted for use in self-improvement programs.
2. Statement of Related Art
It has long been thought that subliminal programming has the capability to influence the behavioral patterns of listeners. Corrigan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,795 and Becker U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,676 are examples of early work in this area.
One application of auditory subliminal programming to influence the behavior of listeners has been in the area of anti-theft systems. Lundy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,600 discloses an anti-shoplifting system in which subliminal anti-shoplifting messages are mixed with audio program signals such as background music, and with a masking signal. The combined signal is then broadcast via loudspeakers to various areas of a store. In order to ensure that the subliminal message is broadcast at a sufficient level to be physically (although not concipously) audible, Lundy et al. varies the amplitude of the subliminal signal as a function of the level of ambient noise in the store. However, in order to ensure that the subliminal message does not become supraliminal, i.e., consciously audible, during a sharp drop in the ambient noise level, Lundy et al. also uses a masking signal that quickly responds to changes in the ambient noise level to mask the subliminal message and prevent such an occurrence. The amplitude of the audio program signal i.e., the background music, is separately controlled independently of the ambient noise level.
It is also though that auditory and/or visual stimulation at certain frequencies enhances the relaxation, awareness, and control of the person being stimulated. See, for example, Gorges U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,502. The use of such stimulation in conjunction with auditory subliminal programming is desirable to further enhance the programming. However, insofar as the applicant is aware, no system combining auditory subliminal programming with such stimulation has heretofore been developed.
In particular, an area in which auditory subliminal programming alone or in combination with such other stimulation can be quite effective and beneficial is the area of self-improvement programming. For example, auditory subliminal programming can be used to help the listener stop smoking, lose weight, improve problem solving techniques, and the like.
In the past, tapes or other audio storage media having pre-recorded subliminal self-improvement messages mixed with pre-recorded audio programs such as musical programs have been available. The listener purchased the tapes and played them through his own home stereo, for example, to obtain the desired subliminal programming. However, this proved unsatisfactory to users primarily because they had no control over the musical selections provided and because the musical selections could not be changed.
Known prior art systems, such as the Lundy et al. system also have various drawbacks and lack certain features that have made them unsatisfactory for use in the personal self-improvement programming area. For instance, although it is desirable for the level of the subliminal message to track the higher level of the audio program, thereby optimizing the effect of the programming, it is unsatisfactory to do so by sensing the ambient noise level in a location such as the user's living or family room. In addition, the known systems do not include the very desirable feature of built-in security in order to inhibit unauthorized and possibly damaging use of the subliminal programming.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved auditory subliminal programming system which is particularly well adapted for use in personal self-improvement programming.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a system which combines auditory subliminal programming with auditory stimulation at frequencies which enhance the relaxation, awareness and control of the listener for enhanced learning and retention.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system which includes built-in security measures which automatically prevent the use of unauthorized subliminal program material.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a system wherein the quality of the composite signal containing the audio program and subliminal programming signals is enhanced by automatically controlling the relative level of the subliminal programming signal as a direct function of the amplitude of the audio program signal.